Vehicles may include roof racks and roof rack assemblies that may be utilized to store luggage. The roof racks and roof rack assemblies may be configured to attach various items, such as boxes or luggage, to a roof of the vehicle for transport. Conventional roof rack assemblies may include rails that extend in a longitudinal direction and a crossbar that extends between the rails.
Conventional roof racks may not include securing mechanisms that allow a user to adjust a crossbar of the roof rack assembly in the longitudinal direction without removing the crossbar from the roof rack assembly. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative roof rack assemblies and securing mechanisms for roof rack assemblies.